


The Queen and the Science Officer

by PerpetuaLilium



Series: Facets of Tar-Míriel [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babby's first E-rated fic, Casual Sex, F/F, Holosuite Shenanigans, Infidelity, Interspecies Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Guilt, The Holosuites Are For Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuaLilium/pseuds/PerpetuaLilium
Summary: When Julian finally prevails upon Jadzia to try out his Númenor-themed holosuite program, she's not expecting to find a new hookup buddy. Fortunately for her, Tar-Míriel is lonely, horny, and more than willing.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Tar-Míriel
Series: Facets of Tar-Míriel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Queen and the Science Officer

**Author's Note:**

> I would not have written this without being directly asked to by a close friend.

“You’ll enjoy it, Jadzia!” Julian insisted. “I swear. It’s not as—well—Tolkien’s writing is not as passé, I can assure you, as its reputation would suggest.”

“An Old Earth man writing about men from an even Older Earth that never really existed?” Jadzia asked with a quirk of her lips. “I’m sorry, Julian, but I’m still skeptical.”

“You love that Camelot program! It’s much the same thing, only…” Julian trailed off, looking almost a little bashful.

“Only…?” Jadzia asked with her eyebrows raised.

Julian smiled and said “The women in Armenelos are even more beautiful.”

~*~

Two hours later, Jadzia was sitting at a long banqueting table in a flouncy, pleated dress whose bodice bared her entire chest, staring at the similarly-dressed Queen holding forth at one end of the table. The King, at the other end, was a scowling, cruel-looking man who did not look the Queen in the eye. The only person looking the Queen in the eye, in fact, was Jadzia, who saw something that she thought she had never seen in the holosuite before: a kindred spirit.

~*~

To say it was a long dinner before Jadzia and Tar-Míriel could find some time alone together would have been to vastly understate it. By the time the party was finally over Tar-Míriel was sopping wet, trying, if such a thing was possible, to hump the folds of her own dress under the table. Jadzia, whose Trill physiology did not show quite the same signs of arousal, nevertheless felt an almost intolerable heat rising through her core, a heat that intensified every time the Queen narrowed her eyes at her or ate a plum in a meaningful, languid way.

They finally found an empty gallery in the palace of Armenelos, looking out over Meneltarma, and fell to it almost immediately. They had barely exchanged a full sentence when Jadzia’s lips and tongue began exploring Tar-Míriel’s nipples, caring nothing for the King or his soldiers or anything else besides the urgent, unbearable need with which she knew both of them were consumed.

“The King…my husband…” breathed Tar-Míriel.

Jadzia looked up with concern. “Are you feeling guilty?” she asked, frustrated but sincere. “We can stop.” Jadzia had no particular convictions about monogamy or fidelity herself, but she was always careful to play scrupulous mind to the fact that most other people did; if she were ever to marry she would, she thought, try to be a faithful wife. However, she had not been under the impression that Tar-Míriel tried or wanted to be one.

“No. Far from it,” said the Queen. “My husband is a brute, and, what’s worse, a brute who never touches me. Fain might you say there is some guilt in me, perhaps, buried underneath the fear. Yet even that guilt is not guilt pertaining to my husband but guilt pertaining to my God, of whom my husband knows little.”

“Does your God frown on relations outside of marriage, or relations between two women?” asked Jadzia. “If it’s the former, then we can stop, but if it’s the latter, I’d like to disabuse you of it.”

The Queen thought for a moment, and Jadzia became seriously concerned that she would have to just enjoy herself in her quarters after leaving the holosuite, or see if Captain Boday was on the station. But then she shook her head—her thick ringlets caught the light like deep-hued vinegar—and said “I’ll ask God’s forgiveness later. Eat up.” She lifted her skirts. Her womanhood was aching, so hot and wet it looked angry at the unjust and intolerable distance to Jadzia’s tongue.

Jadzia helped herself to the banquet laid out before her, her second and more pleasurable of the evening. Tar-Míriel wrapped her long limbs tightly around the Trill’s head there in that evening-lit gallery, baying wantonly as Jadzia’s skill at handling a woman’s wants coaxed orgasm after orgasm out of her. Then, tigerlike, she suddenly sprang to life, flipping Jadzia over, holding her down, and raking her fingernails down her spotted sides. Jadzia’s bodice, torn to pieces, fell forgotten to the floor; the Queen’s knee was now lodged tightly beneath the Science Officer’s thighs, and all Jadzia could say was “You’re so good. You’re so good at this. Who taught you?”

“My husband never touches me,” Tar-Míriel said again. “Long years I have needed to slake my wants on others. A large-cocked guardsman here, a long-legged maiden there—you would be one of such, of course…”

“I’m no maiden,” breathed Jadzia. “I’m the same as you; I take lovers as they come to me, and although I may not look it, I have centuries of skill at this.”

“Are you of the Eldar? I believed that they married for eternity, and that bedding without wedding was all but unheard-of among them.”

“That may be true,” conceded Jadzia, who had never read that volume of _The History of Middle-earth_ no matter how much Julian and the Chief had said that it was a necessity for understanding Tolkien’s world. “But I’m not one of the Eldar. I’m something far wilder and far stranger.”

“Oh, you are, you are,” breathed the Queen into the hollow of Jadzia’s clavicle, as Jadzia’s first climax of the night washed over her.

~*~

“Julian,” said Jadzia, coming up to him in Quark’s as he played darts with the Chief. (The Chief was winning.)

“Yes, Jadzia?”

“I wanted to thank you for that holosuite program you recommended to me. Once I finally got into it, I really enjoyed it.”

Julian smirked. “I’m sure you did,” he said. “But Jadzia…”

She sighed. “Yes, Julian?”

“Be sure you don’t run afoul of King Ar-Pharazôn. He’s one of the great villains of Tolkien’s world.”

“Are the more reason to step in where he’s lacking,” Jadzia said, and sauntered away down the Promenade.

“What was that about?” Miles asked Julian once she had left.

“Er…I believe the Old Earth term was ‘hot girl shit,’” Julian said. “Now. I’m pretty sure this time I can get back into the Zone and beat you.”


End file.
